extra ronald
by Trancyhive
Summary: Grell provides the tea. What this tea does depends on you reading it. a bit of crack based upon the drawing by prisonsuitrabbitman.


"There is leftover cake in the break room if you want some." Grell told Ronald.

"You had me at cake, sempia." Ronald said sheepishly. He liked cake too much, any type of sweet really. It almost showed on his delicate waistline. He had collected a good many souls that day and was hungry. It was hard work collecting souls. "Alright, Sempia, let's go back."

Little did they know that it actually wasn't leftover. William had made it fresh that morning. He had put an appetite stimulate in the cake to watch their reaction.

They arrived back at the Shinigami dispatch. "Let's go get us some cake, Grell sempia!" said Ron.

Grell nodded. He liked Ronald sure enough but sometimes man that kid was annoying. He often had fantasies about running the kid through with his death scythe. That thought visited him almost as much as his fantasy with Sebastian Michaelis. But the higher-ups would frown upon him doing that so he just kept quiet and did his job. He didn't have the courage to piss Will off again. He was still sore with him about the whole Madame Red incident. He thought about this while he was walking to the break room. He stopped abruptly banging into Ron's back.

"So sweet and chocolaty!" Ronald said biting into a piece of cake. Grell had to try some of this stuff.

"Mm, Ron, you're right! This cake is amazing~!" It was a chocolate cake. The frosting matched the cake and it had a circular topping on it. William T. Spears was an excellent baker.

"Growl~"

"Was that noise coming from your stomach or mine?"

"I don't really know. But suddenly I'm starved." Ron said to Grell. So he went to the fridge in the break room and pulled out some sandwich stuff. They were both there because Grell had some paperwork to do and Ron didn't want to leave him alone so they were both pulling overtime. "Man does this bite? I had some sweet plans with a couple of ladies from the administrative division."

"Listen Ron," Grell said "the girls down there are harder to get into then Williams pants. So why don't you make yourself a sandwich and forget about it?" At the word "sandwich" Ronald's stomach started growling.

"Sempia can you make it for me?" asked Ronald sweetly batting his eyelashes in a way that melts anyone's heart.

"I may be a lady but… oh fine." Grell said looking up, hating humanity.

Grell went about making sandwiches for Ronald and about half way through he decided that he was hungry to. So he made himself a few sandwiches and plotted the best way to kill the teen.

"Hey sempia hurry it up in there."

That's it! He could kill the brat using the thing he was making right now. Food! He very quickly mixed up a batch of weight gain formula with some tea. He put it on trays along with some more of that awesome cake and brought it to his desk where they were working.

"Here you are." Grell said pleasantly, placing the tea on his workspace. "Eat up~!"

"Thank you sempia. Mmmm looks good!" as he downed the tea.

Grell bit his lip as he started in on the sandwiches.

Ron started getting a weird feeling in his belly right then. "Sempia something weird is going on!" as he started expanding with weight. It was pure weight to. Grell pondered as he passed 200 pounds why they had weight gain formula at the office.

"Grell help me!"

Grell supposed it was for William but William didn't appear any bigger.

"Sempi-" he said as he was cut off by his belly. His belt had snapped long ago. His buttons went the same way as his belt.

He was this big ball of fat now. Grell took his things off his desk for fear of Ronald knocking them off. As he grew he knocked the cubicle wall down, and he was still growing. At least he grabbed the cake.

"Ugh look at all this! You have really let yourself go." Grell teased pinching a bit of flab.

"Hpmf."

"Ronnie, forgive me but you do look hot!" He said overstepping the bounds of both sempia and human. As he climbed up Ron's gut he stepped in this gargantuan hole. It was Ronnie's belly button. He supposed he could use it as footing.

Grell had two modes: kill and horny. He climbed onto his belly to bite and play with his moobs. He was so hot, Ron was. He lay on his belly now.

As mysteriously as it started, it stopped. He tried to rub his belly to ease some of the tension but his fat arms were too short to reach.

"Aw does whittle Won-Won want a bewwy rub?" asked Grell in a babyish voice. Ron nodded his head. He fell asleep while Grell was doing this. He dreamed of sweets.


End file.
